


Dinner At Eight

by plastic_cello



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only hoped that his dinner date with this Marlon Brando lookalike wouldn't be a complete bust, and he wouldn't be forced to abandon ship within minutes of arriving at the restaurant. But he was willing to put his faith in Natasha one last time. And if it didn't work out, he would hold her accountable for the botched date for as long as he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner At Eight

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon is that Bucky is a tattoo artist; I have no regrets. Also the title for this story came about because I wanted to look up classic movie titles to name it after; I cannot say I've seen Dinner At Eight, but I loved the fact it coincided with the details I had in this prologue already.

* * *

 

**Prologue**

 

* * *

 

"For one, he looks like a young Marlon Brando." Natasha smiled slyly around the brim of her coffee cup. "I know you have a weakness for the classic Hollywood style, and he does seem to fit the bill. Well, aside from his impressive and extensive body art."

Loki arched an eyebrow, but didn't add any commentary to the conversation. Whenever Natasha attempted to find him a romantic partner, he found it pointless to say anything for or against it. More often than not, he was against anyone finding him a date; since no one could truly say they knew what he wanted in a mate. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't exactly say that he knew what he wanted in one either.

"But they're tastefully done."

"How extensive are they?"

"Not terribly, unless you think two sleeves is excessive."

"Out of the question, Natasha," Loki rolled his eyes, having already prepared himself for disappointment; so he wasn't surprised by this revelation. "I haven't any desire to date someone covered in tattoos."

"Maybe you should meet him before you discount him entirely." Natasha insisted, but in a way that wasn't pushy at least.

The last time he had actually met someone Natasha suggested, he had ended the date prematurely and had chided his friend for weeks on end. Which he thought would have dampened any further attempts on set-ups on Natasha's behalf; yet that only seemed to fuel her desire to find him someone all the more.

Maybe Natasha didn't believe him capable of finding an ideal mate. Or maybe she remembered his former relationship all too well. He certainly remembered it and found his desire for romance to be lacking after losing the one without any true explanation.

Loki had been fully invested in that relationship, having spent two and a half years with his former boyfriend Tony. But things hadn't gone as planned, and from what he heard through the grapevine, Tony was allegedly engaged to be married to his former best friend Pepper.

"How do you even know this guy, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Through Steve," Natasha set down her coffee mug and pinned him with an unwavering stare. "They've known one another since they were kids. Steve considers him his best friend, so you know that means James is a good guy and not some scumbag."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a tattoo artist, but he was formerly in the military. From what I heard, he served in both Afghanistan and Iraq."

"Highly different than what I'm used to, to say the least."

"Not everyone can be a genius inventor with a billion dollar company as their nesting egg." Natasha said pointedly. "Just meet him and see how well you hit things off. For all you know, you'll thank me for it."

While it had been some time since he had a proper date, Loki wasn't sold on the idea any. He couldn't imagine there would be any similarities between him and this Marlon Brando lookalike. There were very few things a tattoo artist and a magazine editor had in common, beyond the mutual friends that they shared. But even if that was the case, he was also sick of being alone.

Loneliness had become his default mode since him and Tony broken up well over a year ago. So really one harmless date wouldn't cause any negative effects on his life; if anything, he could potentially get a free meal and see if Natasha was being honest in her assessment of his attractiveness. And well, it might serve him good to give someone else a chance for once.

"He truly resembles Marlon Brando?" He asked only to receive a smile from Natasha; which definitely proved to be annoying this time around.

"I think so, but he has blue eyes; gorgeous blue eyes at that."

"A young Marlon Brando with blue eyes and tattoos; I'm having a hard time picturing it."

"You won't have to picture it, if you agree to meet him." Natasha replied, before she fished out her smart phone from her coat pocket, and tapped it on. "Say the word and James Barnes will be your date for tonight."

Warily Loki eyed his friend, while also weighing the pros and cons of being set up like this again. Although he soon realized how many more pros there were as opposed to cons. He really needed to get back out there, if he ever wanted to find a meaningful relationship. And pining away for Tony would do him no good, especially if he was already engaged to be married.

It would probably be an enjoyable evening for all he knew. Even if he and James hadn't a thing in common, if they did have some sort of sexual attraction; they could parlay that into a healthy bout of sex. Something that Loki hadn't exactly been participating in of late, and it was something he sorely missed too.

"I know I'll regret this, but fine. Set it up then." He closed his eyes and heard Natasha chuckle in that throaty and seductive way of hers.

"You'll like him, I guarantee it. So I'll be waiting for an apology, whenever you've drawn to that conclusion yourself. Which I imagine would be five minutes into the date,"

"You have a high opinion of him."

"I've met him that's why. He's attractive and charming and funny too. You'd also be surprised how intelligent he is. Maybe not on a genius level, but bright and business minded too. But you'll see tonight." Natasha tapped away on her phone for several moments; obviously composing a message to James.

Once that was done, Natasha beamed at him. She usually wasn't a very emotive person, but sometimes she gave herself leeway in that department. Loki suspected she only did so for him, though.

"Now we wait."

"He's pretty prompt about replies. Unless, of course, he's the middle of working then it might take a while."

"I imagine it's too late to change my mind."

"Don't even try." Natasha turned her attention back onto her phone, which chimed merrily to indicate she had already gotten a reply. Or in the very least someone had chosen to contact her, but by the way she smiled that private little smirk of hers; Loki could draw to his own conclusions.

As she had done previously, Natasha tapped away at her screen. She didn't look like she was about to share the exchange any time soon, and that left Loki feeling antsy. He was already beginning to regret agreeing to the date; even more so by the expression Natasha shot his way.

"Well, what did he say?" He asked slowly and cautiously.

"That he'll meet you at that little Italian place down the street from your apartment, and at exactly eight o'clock sharp."

"Eight o'clock is a bit late, don't you think?"

"I don't think I have to say anything; I imagine you're already regretting saying that."

"Touché," he grumbled and felt a bubble of anxiety in his chest beginning to form.

Despite knowing that it would probably be a decent experience, if only to get him back on the playing field; Loki still wasn't sure if he was prepared to move on of yet. He still harbored very deep feelings for Tony, and while they had dampened with time; they hadn't disappeared in their entirety and they dictated many of his actions still.

He only hoped that his dinner date with this Marlon Brando lookalike wouldn't be a complete bust, and he wouldn't be forced to abandon ship within minutes of arriving at the restaurant. But he was willing to put his faith in Natasha one last time. And if it didn't work out, he would hold her accountable for the botched date for as long as he could.


End file.
